Avoidance
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: We all have desires that cannot be fulfilled, and dreams we sometimes can't undo. Sometimes, it takes a miracle or two to defy fate's machinations. Sometimes, it takes a person charged by powers beyond our understanding to protect us from our sins, our mistakes.


Creation began on 08-25-14

Creation ended on 11-06-14

The Amazing Spider-Man

Avoidance

A/N: I just looked at _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ and it gave me ideas on how Peter could've done much more…if he had some help from an unseen individual that has a duty to correct the mistakes of others that can't undo them. Here goes something.

He saw the murders of Ben Parker and George Stacey, the death of Gwen Stacey and the mutilation and incapacitation of Max Dillon and Harry Osborn, one man that desired to be respected as well as seen as a somebody instead of a nobody…and one man that wanted to avoid the same fate that befell his father due to a disease they both had. He saw months go by as the crime rate increased because of the Big Apple's only human-sized arachnid in red and blue had disappeared, unable to get over the loss of the woman he loved.

"_You wanna know how powerful I am?" _An illusion of Max Dillon, now calling himself Electro, asked the doctor that was studying him instead of helping him. _"Well, I wanna know, too."_

_Electricity is a source of power that mankind sorely needs because we don't know our limits to the boundaries of power,_ Brother Correction thought, willing another illusion of a past event to manifest in front of him in order to aid in his decisions on how to change the dark experiences that befell the young man that became Spider-Man.

"_No mother. No father. No uncle," _he heard the scientist that became the Lizard tell the boy as he destroyed his web-shooters. _"You're alone."_

_Even when Captain Stacey told Dr. Connors he wasn't alone,_ he thought, just as he saw the policeman shoot at the Lizard, _the young hero believed himself to be alone after losing the love of his life._

Then he willed an illusion of the future yet to be written, and saw the hero return to action as a new villain caused mayhem on the streets in a mechanical suit modeled after a rhino, but might've needed help as he went up against a foe that had mechanized power rather than animalistic power.

Rising from his wooden throne, the former mortal vanished from his personal domain and ventured to where he could do some good. But it wouldn't be a matter of where…but a matter of when.

-x-

BANG! Ben Parker was shot by the burglar and left for dead on the ground in front of everyone that was either too afraid or too self-centered to do anything about it.

Peter, whom had left home to calm down about the argument he had with his uncle, saw him and rushed to his aid. And as he came to him, another man stopped by and took out a cell phone.

"Police, I need an ambulance," he told them. "A man has been shot!"

"Peter…" Ben gasped as Peter tried to keep his uncle from bleeding out.

The man, a young, black guy, then removed his scarf and wrapped it up to place atop the gunshot wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Keep pressure on that," he told Peter.

"Thank you," Peter told him.

"Thank me later when he pulls through."

The young teen that obtained his spider-based powers would never know, as the police arrived and took his uncle to the hospital, how close he had come to losing to the only father figure he had in his life had it not been for this mysterious man that came to help him.

-x-

"Grrrurgh!" Peter groaned, unable to escape the grasp of the Lizard.

"Poor, Peter Parker," the Lizard expressed. "No mother. No father. You're all alone."

"Hey!" Captain Stacey shouted, pumping a shotgun shell into his weapon. "He's not alone!"

BANG! He fired at the Lizard and managed to blow his tail off, freeing Spider-Man from his grip.

As the web-head had ample time to change out the lizard formula with the antidote, the Lizard was being dealt with by the police captain. But unfortunately, the captain ran out of shotgun rounds and the human/reptile hybrid was already on the mend.

"Grrraurgh!" The Lizard roared, thrusting his left claw toward the captain.

The world around them seemed to slow down for a few minutes. Or maybe it was just for a few seconds. Either way, time had slowed down. The police captain was mere inches away from the claw of the Lizard's wrath.

Spider-Man hadn't noticed it in its entirety, maybe because he wasn't being attacked by the Lizard at the moment, but a strong gust of wind came, strong enough to change the direction of the Lizard's claw, throwing it off its initial trajectory and causing the regenerated wrist to brush against the captain, knocking him backwards.

"Urgh!" Captain Stacey grunted, being knocked against the side of the building. "Oh…"

From a vast distance, atop the roof of another building, the dark man that had helped Peter save his uncle's life over a month ago, started to clean his nose after intentionally sneezing in the direction of the Oscorp Tower.

"Now, it's all up to you, Spider-Man," he uttered, and saw a small projectile being launched into the night sky, releasing an aerosol of blue particles that fell across the city.

-x-

Several days went by as the city recovered from the mayhem caused by the former villain known as the Lizard, now restored of humanity after being affected by the antidote. And then those days grew into several weeks…then months…until finally a year since the emergence of Spider-Man, who continued to aid the police in going after criminals. Being the hero that could do what spiders could do became a responsibility, a duty…and a cause.

As the time went by, a loner by the name of Max Dillon, having narrowly avoided being run over thanks to Spider-Man, was tasked with fixing an electrical problem at Oscorp, and nobody with higher clearance would shut down the power temporarily for him to reconnect the wires.

"Hey, there," Max looked to his left of the room of cables above the tanks of genetically-modified eels, seeing a man that hadn't been there before. "You look like you could use a hand with those wires."

"Yeah, I do," he told the dark man.

"You need rubber gloves on your hands. Rubber acts as an insulator against electrical discharges. You also need to remove whatever metallic objects you have on."

Max accepted the rubber gloves he had with him and set down all his metallic items. When he reconnected the wires, a spark occurred, and he lost his footing.

"Aah, aaaahh!" He gasped, falling over, but the other guy caught his left hand and prevented him from falling over into one of the tanks full of eels.

"I got you," he told Max, and pulled him up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You should go now. Enjoy your birthday."

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I'm very observant. When one closes his mouth, his ears are open to everything their eyes see. Just like how I know you're the one that designed all the features of the new power grid that Oscorp built. I'm actually part of the party responsible for making sure the guy that designed it get his fair share of the credit. With a little luck, you'll be heard of in due time. Just have patience."

"Well, um…thank you."

"Happy Birthday."

-x-

"What is next on the agenda?" Brother Correction wondered, marking off the lives he saved on a piece of paper. "I've reworked the formula that enabled Dr. Connors to regain his missing arm. Prevented a few deaths, saved Mr. Dillon. Oh, wait, there's Norman Osborn's Retroviral Hyperplasia condition that Connors' formula couldn't eliminate. I think I can work around that problem with a little bit of miracles found in any cultured garden."

-x-

He wasn't sure who vouched for him that his formula had affected his psyche, but Connors was allowed to be released on probation so long as he didn't use the formula any further now that he had his arm restored. As he worked to find another solution to Osborn's illness, an email popped up in front of his monitor, and he answered it.

"_To Dr. Connors, inside this email, you'll find an attachment file containing an ancient remedy that could help your employer overcome his illness. You're searching too far into the future when, sometimes, you should find a solution within the past. Signed, a person that believes in redemption."_ The email read, and the doctor clicked on the attachment, finding a list of ingredients that looked like they could've been found anywhere, but they were in such a detailed instruction way that it had to be scientific and from the future.

-x-

Disguising himself as one of the scientists in charge of Special Projects was as simple as getting into the Oscorp building. And the sight of projects that were special was something he had to accept as a fact.

"Impressive," Brother Correction expressed at the chambers that housed each project. "Project Rhino, Project Vulture, Project Octopus, Project Scorpion and Project Venom. Any one of these would bring considerable interest to both the military and black market powers of the world, but sadly, and for the right reasons, none of these will see the light of day any further than they probably have."

Willing a small EMP to occur to just the level he was on, he knocked out the cameras and the vaults that protected each project, and then used telekinesis to move out each one. And then…metallic wings, tentacles, a steel horn, a bionic appendage with a blade attached to its end and an incinerated container of black and purple goop were reduced to nothing that could be restored, even there were files that were stored off-site somewhere. This former being of regular life wasn't taking any chances with this move he was making against Oscorp to protect the people from the dangers of toying with science and nature, and keep Spider-Man as the only enhanced human for the time being that was on the side of the righteous and protective.

Once he reduced these projects to nothing salvageable, he approached another vault and walked up to a small container that possessed the spider venom that had been part of the creation of Spider-Man and granting most of the powers that spiders demonstrated.

_So long as this venom is in existence, nobody is safe from accidental exposure,_ he thought, taking the small capsules of venom and shoving them into the lab coat he had on.

Oscorp would never release any of this loss of scientific research to the public or media, just sweeping it under the rug as an accidental explosion that damaged some new research that was a few years old, but they would have to start over from scratch or attempt something new, which would take years at the least. But by that time, Brother Correction's minor vision of the future of Spider-Man would have come to pass. And in that future, the Big Apple's wall-crawler will have progressed in both powers and skill set, later developing the ability that all spiders possessed: Organic webbing, to aid him whenever his artificial webs were unavailable.

-x-

As he had expected when he returned to his realm, Oscorp had revealed to the media that an explosion had occurred and caused some minor damage, but no loss of life. But because some research had been lost in the fire, they would be held back from any major breakthroughs for a few years.

"Not that anyone will be concerned about that," Brother Correction expressed, sitting in his wooden throne, pondering what was to be next on his list of troubles to undo. "Connors has his arm back, the regenerative research will help in giving the handicapped their arms and legs back, Dillon becomes a well-known individual for creating the city's new power grid, avoiding his fate as a creature of electrical energy wrapped in charged flesh… The Osborns have been cured of their degenerative diseases, Special Projects has been shut down… The Stacey family won't be experiencing any unpredictable fatalities for a long time, and Peter Parker will be able to balance his responsibility to the city as Spider-Man and maintain a social life without any conflicts. It seems like everything will be okay for a while."

But soon enough, two crystal spheres manifested in front of him, revealing two situations that would require his attention in another universe. Both related to the criminal world of sex-related crimes. In the sphere on his left, a young woman that couldn't ask her parents for money to pay for her college tuition had resorted to filming porn to make the money necessary to pay her way, only to be attacked by two boys and a judge that was unsympathetic and allowed the primary rapist to go free, even when he had instigated the attack on her, forcing her to give up college and be a porn star. In the sphere on his right, two girls had endangered the life of the other's sister and all because of a fantasy that had progressed beyond their ability to perceive it as nothing but make-believe, thinking that they had the people fooled with their minor delusions of the imagination. These two problems needed a proper solution, and he had a bag of potential solutions to dish out.

"There's no life like my life," he told himself, preparing to travel once more.

-x-

In the Big Apple, having just out a web line, the red and blue wall-crawler jumped off a building and swung above the streets in response to a police call about people trapped inside a burning building caused by a serial killer by the name of Cletus Kasady. It was just another day in New York.

"Whoo-hoo!" He cheered, making a swing around a corner, seeing the smoke nearby.

It was just another day in New York.

End

A/N: Well, this is it, and it fits for me. I'm trying to complete my other stories that were started years ago, so it'll be a while before they're posted along with new ones. A new idea did come to mind, but it's for _Evangelion_, so you'll have to look through that engine in the future. It'll be another unique case.


End file.
